


Moonlit

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), World of Iona (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kinda happy but not really, Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Summary: Månebelyst was raised in light and love. Her mother and aunt assured that she knew that she was loved, but thing was, there was always someone lingering in the background to ruin it.
Relationships: Aryyn Llinel'eh/J'onn, Aryyn Llinel'eh/Kirsee
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Every story needs a start, and the start to this story was one cold winter night. 

An injured tiefling stumbled down the tunnel, clutching to her side when moon elves rushed to meet her. It wasn’t long until she was brought to their leader. 

Kirsee smiled warmly as she tended to her friend’s wounds. A heal here, a stitch there. “So are you gonna explain what happened?” She asked as she covered the wound with clean dressings. As she worked, Kirsee noticed that the normally muscular Aryyn didn’t have her same shape. 

She pulled herself up from her spot on the bedroll. “Well...I…” The tiefling puffed out her cheeks before wrapping her arms around her midsection. “Kirsee. I’m pregnant…” She managed to get out before resting her head on her knees. Something seemed to run through her and Aryyn leaned over, emptying out her stomach contents into a bucket. Calmly, Kirsee pet her head and murmured to her.

“Is it not a joyous occasion?” She asked as she brushed back hair from her face. “Is that Glorious not the father?” That question drew a shameful look from her. Kirsee sighed and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. For a long moment, they sat in silence before Aryyn let out a sob. 

“I was so stupid. I thought I loved him..Oh Cyra, I was so blind.” She buried her face in her hands before just crying for a bit. Kirsee just sat and comforted her friend before she seemed ready to talk. When the sobs stopped, Aryyn cleared her throat and pulled herself up into an upright position. 

“Kirsee, I have the biggest favor to ask of you. My child’s father is a dark paladin of Graz’zt and I thought that I loved him and he loved me. It turns out that since I managed to resist the call being Graz’zt avatar, my child would be their next option for him. I ask this out of pure desperation but could you help raise her among moon elves..” There were tears that threatened to fall down her face. 

“It is the safest place for her while I work to keep his cult away from your sights..Please Kirsee, I..” Aryyn began to cry again before Kirsee quickly wiped away the tears and shushed her. 

“Aryyn, my friend, I will do anything that I can to help you.” With that, the two began to plan in detail. The child would be born under a full moon and she would be raised as a moon elf by Kirsee while Aryyn would work to keep the moon elves safe from the gaze of her great father. 

And true enough to Kirsee’s predictions, Aryyn gave birth under the watchful eye of Eilistraee, The cries of a small baby girl rang out in the settlement and she was given the name of Månebelyst. It was only about fourteen years ago that Månebelyst was brought into the home of the moon elves. There was a silent agreement between the two best friends that the half elf would be kept safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

That had been the story that was told to Månebelyst growing up. Her aunt Kirsee adored her and taught her the ways of their moon goddess and she had even started in the apprenticeship of being a shaman. 

She clutched her staff close, stroking the intricate carvings that were given by one of the elders of the moon elves. Månebelyst didn’t dare take off her circlet until she knew that her aunt was inside. “I’m proud of you..” Came her mother’s voice from a nearby chair. She couldn’t help but squeal and wrap her arms around her. It wasn’t often that she could see her mom, though when she could, she soaked up every moment. 

They were too busy wrapped up in their embrace to notice the newest person in the home. Kirsee laughed and joined them, though off to the side. “Your mother arrived earlier and wanted to surprise you for your birthday.” She said as they disentangled. Her mother produced a moonstone and emerald necklace with a smile. “Here you go, dearest..”

“Thank you Mama.” Månebelyst said before slipping it on. Together the trio sat in a comfortable quiet. Mama was polishing her sword and she sat on the floor with her aunt. Kirsee helped to undo her many braids. “You are so beautiful..” She murmured to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Aunt Kirsee was always careful to avoid her broken horn as she brushed through her hair. 

“The stars formed your hair, framing your beautiful face.” She said sweetly in celestial as she brushed through her damp hair. “Eilistraee picked the most precious marble for you and Cyra gave you the most caring features,” Kirsee told her, twisting her hair back into small plaits. It was a comforting nightly routine where Månebelyst knew that her aunt as well as her mother loved her greatly. 

Her aunt Kirsee held her tight, whispering affirmations to her. It was calm and peaceful until her mother stiffened like a board. 

“What is it?” Kirsee asked as she temporarily let go of her. 

Her mother merely sheathed her sword and made her way over to Kirsee. Månebelyst watched as her mother pressed a kiss to Kirsee’s forehead and cheeks, repeating the same gesture with her. 

“Something’s here.” Mama stated firmly before standing up and going for her sword. She knew what this meant. Månebelyst quickly put on her circlet, sparing a quick glance in the mirror. She looked like a moon elf and it was always a bit of a disconnect when she saw the reflection.

Månebelyst knew what she was truly and Kirsee made sure to tell her that she didn't need the circlet to hide her looks but only to hide her identity. It felt like ages but her mother stumbled back in, bloodied and beaten. There was a long wound that ran across her chest and she held tight to the frame. 

She didn’t get to say much before she fell over. Kirsee ran over and tended to her. “Starlight..darling get me the bandages..” She asked, and Månebelyst got to work on getting the proper dressings for her teacher. Plenty of times Månebelyst tended to the wounds of the moon elf warriors that protected their home.

The air was tense as she helped to patch the wounds, planting her only totem in the dirt. Purple magic gathered and clung to her mother, beginning to knit together her wounds. Though as she worked, acid began to glop out and onto the ground. 

“Graz’zt must have come again.,” Kirsee muttered as she set what she could in place. As the shamans worked, she heard something that made her blood run cold. It was a language that she knew that could understand. 

It was Abyssal. 


	3. Chapter 3

Månebelyst looked at her aunt before looking towards the passed out form of her mother. 

“You heard that right?” She asked quietly before Kirsee nodded. Together, they moved her mother towards the back bedroom. When they made their way back into the house, she heard it again. Abyssal and the person who was speaking, was looking for her. 

With a careful but shaking touch, Kirsee wrapped her up in blankets and finally a bed fur. The familiar smell of her aunt filled her with peace. Woodsmoke, Vanilla and Amber. “Sit against the wall and when I open the door, plant the totem in the dirt and you’ll be protected. Just don’t make a sound okay?” The look on Kirsee’s face read of practiced calm and hidden anxiety. 

Månebelyst moved her small blanket puddle against the wall, clutched the totem close to her chest. 

Kirsee began to clean herself off, taking the time to try to calm herself down before there was a heavy knock at the door. It made both of them jump out of their skins. Her aunt moved and went to the door, sparing a glance at her. 

Quickly, she planted the totem in front of her as Kirsee swung the door open. There stood two men. One was extremely handsome, to the point where she felt inferior. The other one was a half elven man. His dark hair was kept back in messy trappings and his eyes were a dark green. They almost matched her mother’s. 

“Where. Is. She?” The half elf asked, gripping a sword that dripped with a nasty acid. “I have no idea what you’re talking about J’onn.” Kirsee said with a sweet smile. 

J’onn? 

Månebelyst hadn’t heard that name at all. 

“Shaman, you know what I speak of. The Star and  _ My Daughter. _ ” Something about the way he said that, made her blood run cold. He felt like he owned whoever he was looking for. Her aunt stepped forward, getting into his space. She hadn’t seen this side of her aunt often. 

Much like how Eilistraee was their patron goddess, and very kind. Something that rang true in her mind was that “There was a reason Eilistraee’s symbol included a sword.”

“The ladies Llinel’eh falls under my protection and I will not have my people be threatened..” She brought up her staff and shoved the crescent moon into his chest. “Understand that your patron has no sway here and now, I will give you five seconds to take your pet and leave before I blast a hole through you.” 

She had never seen her aunt like this. Of course, there had been threats to their home before and she had even aided in driving back some of Lolth’s forces. 

Magic gathered around the top of the staff, and she knew that it was a particularly nasty spell that she was ready to let loose. The two men chose not to move and a wave of elemental magic blasted over them and knocked them back. Her fingers clutched at Eilistraee’s symbol and she wanted to panic. 

“Relax little one. I will protect you.” It was a comforting voice, and there was a hand on her head. Almost a mother’s touch. 

As she was lost in the embrace of this being, she hadn’t noticed that Kirsee stepped back into the home. She didn’t look too injured but she looked angry. Månebelyst plucked up the totem and offered it back to her. The instant that Kirsee saw that she was okay, the anger melted and she stroked her cheek. 

“Starlight..I think it’s time that we have a proper chat..”


	4. Chapter 4

Kirsee checked on her mother for what it seemed like for the fifth time before she finally sat down. Månebelyst had brewed tea for both of them but she had already gone through two cups herself. 

What was going on? 

She took a long sip of the tea before watching Kirsee settle across from her. As they sat across from each other, there was a tense moment before Kirsee took a gulp of the drink in front of her.

“Starlight, I don’t wish to have this conversation without your mother, but...she is in need a lot of rest. This is too important to not talk about now..” She sat down the cup and looked down at her hands. 

“Aunt Kirsee? What’s going on?” She asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder. 

Kirsee placed her hand on top of hers, giving it a bit of squeeze before swallowing hard. “My little starlight, I love you so much and that man at the door was…His name is J’onn and he - “ Her lips quivered before she met her gaze. “Månebelyst, He’s your father.” 

Her father? 

She had always thought that her father was a moon elf. Månebelyst looked much like a moon elf if she took away her infernal features. “Aunt Kirsee...He was speaking a strange language. Mama once called it Abyssal and I...understood it.” Månebelyst said, clutching her cup as if it was an anchor to this world.

Her aunt cupped her face and brought her to look at her. “Starlight. You understand it because your mother has Abyssal lineage. Her great father is a creature of evil and darkness named Graz’zt. Your father works for him and - “ Her voice began to quiver before she pulled her hand away. “You are of his lineage as well..” 

Graz’zt? Her father was evil?

Månebelyst always hoped that her father was some sort of kind moon elf that just belonged to another settlement. She rubbed her shoulders and whimpered a bit before looking at her aunt. “How did Mama not know what he was evil?” She asked. 

Kirsee smiled softly before pulling her hand away. 

“Your mother has always had what I call, a malleable heart. She’s wanted to believe in the good in everyone. She loved him and she thought that he loved her. It turned out that she was merely used for the continuation of a bloodline. Your great...well seven times over great grandmother originally made a deal to survive a war. It lead to your mother being born and hopefully used to be the Avatar of Graz’zt. She refused the call and they hoped to use you next.” 

Kirsee looked ashamed as fiddled with something in her lap. Månebelyst took it all in. She was supposed to be used for some strange... She wanted to throw up. 

“So, he came here to find me? To take me?” She asked softly. To her horror, Kirsee nodded. She got up and sat down on the same side with her. “My dear, I will make sure that you will stay safe but..I needed to tell you properly so you understand the levity of the situation.” Månebelyst rested her head on her aunt’s shoulder, taking in everything. 

Despite her anxiety building, she felt a strange sense of peace inside of her. Eilistraee was watching over her and everything would be fine. 

They were both quiet until they heard the shifting of bedfurs and blankets. Turning, they found her Mama leaning against the door frame. She looked pale or as one with midnight skin could look pale. 

“Aryyn Marie Llinel’eh, you need to be resting.” Kirsee chided as she shot up and ran over to her. 

“Kirsee..” Her mother started, grabbing onto her arm. 

“We need to go. Månebelyst and I need to go now. They’ll be back for the both of us.” 


End file.
